1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle trunk lock switch mounted inside a vehicle trunk. More specifically, the invention is an oversized touch panel mounted to the interior of the trunk lid, positioned there to be readily struck when a trapped occupant flails or causes other unintentional contact. When the invention is struck, it completes an electrical circuit to release an electrical vehicle trunk lock, thereby opening the vehicle trunk.
2. Description of Related Art
Children becoming locked or trapped within confined spaces have always been a legitimate safety concern. Old refrigerator door and latch assemblies have been considered dangerous because children can easily accidentally lock themselves into an old refrigerator. To address this safety concern, the entire door might be removed to prevent children from locking themselves into the refrigerator.
Similarly, automotive vehicle trunks have also been considered dangerous since children can easily accidentally lock themselves into the trunk of a given vehicle. Earlier vehicles have addressed this concern by having mechanical safety devices that could be mechanically operated from within the trunk itself to release trapped children. A variety of such devices are outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,326 issued to Ferro et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,559 issued to Davis. These devices have been successful with earlier makes of automotive vehicles that do not utilize electronic trunk locks. However, later makes of vehicles commonly utilize electronic door and trunk locks. Therefore, an electronic device for vehicle trunks that can release a child internally trapped within the trunk with an electronic trunk lock would be a valuable device.
Moreover, the use of a mechanical trunk release often depends on a trapped occupant""s cognizance of the existence of the release mechanism, and, the subsequent execution of rational actions by the trapped occupant. Children especially, often lack the general awareness or technical cognizance to effectively release themselves from the interior of a dark trunk. Moreover, even adults, brought to panic by the emergency situation, may be unable to free themselves. Thus, the present invention eliminates the need for either cognizance or intentional actions by the trapped occupant, providing a device that takes advantage of otherwise unintentional body movements caused by a trapped individual. Such movements are nevertheless naturally responsive to the cramped quarters and panic-response, which might include flailing of extremities, the bumping of one""s head or other upper body parts, and similar actions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Accordingly, the invention is an electronic vehicle trunk lock switch mounted on the inside lid of a vehicle trunk. The switch is formed by two copper plates separated by a resilient foam spacer. The two copper plates come in contact with each other upon striking the switch, completing a circuit between the battery and electric trunk lock. The switch is placed in the circuit of the preexisting electrical system of the vehicle to release the electric trunk lock and open the trunk.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.